U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,901 and related divisional U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,799 disclose a series of benzisothiazole and benzisoxazole piperazine derivatives having selective antipsychotic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,173 discloses the antipsychotic activity of a benzisothiazole S-oxide derivative.
Great Britain Patent No. 2,181,731-A discloses fused N-substituted bicyclic imides useful as antipsychotic and/or anxiolytic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,488 discloses N-(aryl and heteroarylpiperazinylalkyl)polycyclic-1,3-dicarboxylic acid imides useful as antipsychotic and/or anxiolytic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,983 discloses antipsychotic and/or anxiolytic N-(aryl and heteroarylpiperazinylalkyl)polycyclic dicarboxylic acid imides.